Conflict of Love
by Browninonem
Summary: Ezreal always knew where he stood with Taric, but when Lux starts putting out her feelings for the Prodigal Explorer, how will his relationship with Taric fare?
1. Ch1 Luxanna's Presence

Ezreal and Taric

Ezreal had Taric right where he wanted him again, as per usual, hot and horny. He leaned down and gave the gem knight a kiss on his cheek before smiling cutely. Taric pulled the blonde boy closer by the hips so that they could feel each others's meat shafts on their stomachs under their breifs. Ezreal, as usual, took charge by kissing the brown haired knight's neck and slowly kissing him down and stopping at his prize. Taric loved the way the blonde boy's hair flipped around in bed, but the doorbell rang, and Ezreal was not amused by the sound. As he turned and walked toward the door to answer it, they both put pants on and Taric tongue wrestled him once more to calm his blonde lover. Answering the door, Ezreal found his best friend Luxanna standing in the doorway. Of course Lux would come by now.

"Hey Ez! Whatcha up to?" Lux said with her usual smile and energy.

"Oh. Nothing much, just going over some things with Taric. Do you want to come in?" Replied the cute blonde boy.

"Of course I do! I wanted to just hang out for a bit, but if you and Taric have business I don't want to interrupt…" she said, trailing off and sounding disappointed.

"No, no, that's ok. Just come in. We'd like to have you. There's some Shuriman ruins I would like to explore sometime and I was gonna take Taric along."

"Really? Sounds like fun. I would tag along but I feel like it's a guys only thing" she said laughing a bit and walking inside.

Lux walked in to see a shirtless Taric and gasped a little. Taric simply laughed and said "What? It's really hot in here and Ezreal broke the air conditioning." She simply laughed back weakly and nodded as she stared at the beautiful gem knight.

The girl was just as beautiful as Ezreal, but much more refined and proper. She was of imperial Demacian blood, so that was expected of her. Her and Ezreal had been friends since they were kids and Lux was the first to find herself wanting relations with Ezreal. Her best friend was always avoiding such conversations about love with her. He knew how confused Lux made him whenever they talked about that. Ezreal knew well that he loved men, but something about Lux made him think there was more to himself than he knew. She loved everything about Ezreal and he seemed to not reciprocate her feelings, but that did not stop the little light mage from trying.

Once she left, Taric kept silent for an unbearably long time as Ezreal sat with him. Finally, Ezreal couldn't take it and forced himself onto the Adonis of a man. Sitting straddled on top of Taric, Ezreal asked him, "Taric… What's wrong? You haven't said a thing since Lux left." Looking in the distance, Taric says, "You seem to like Lux more than I like to admit." Ezreal took this to heart and shock and says, "Taric! You belong in a museum! How in the hell would I like her more than you? I think you're just jealous of her." He says with a smirk. Taric unfazed by this replies, "Maybe, but you do show a lot more attention to her than you do me whenever she is around."

Ezreal is finally annoyed that his lover would think that he were capable of loving someone other than him and stops him with a kiss before he can say anything else. "Does that prove that I love you more?" Taric only responds by going back in for another kiss, this time much more passionate. It turns into a really aggressive tongue wrestling match. Soon, clothes are flung from both boys and they are back to where they left off. "I love you," Ezreal whispers into his lover's ear as he kisses down his body, making sure to lick and kiss every one of his chiseled pieces until once again reaching his prize. This is where the blonde boy likes to take his time and explore his prize before indulging in it. The blonde never was one for slow exploring, but this was an exception. He took the tip of Taric's 8 inch gem in his mouth and caused the big man to moan in pleasure. Pleased and very turned on by the reaction, the blonde was unable to resist after hearing his lover's moans and shoved the thick cock down his experienced mouth hole. Slow and steady at first, then fast and hungrily he gobbled the monster. Soon he had the gem knight craving for something other than the mouth of his lover on him. He pulled Ezreal up to his face once more so he can taste himself on his lips and then gets up so he can lay the blonde on the bed.

"I love you, even though you can confuse me at times. I will always protect you my little Ezreal," Taric confessed to the already knowing Ezreal. "I know Taric, I know. You don't need to do me. I'm just happy being yours and being with you."

At that Taric just nodded and kissed his beautiful blonde boyfriend and headed to bed with him. Ezreal was still worried about Lux though. He felt as if Taric knew that he had feelings for Lux similar to that of his feelings towards the gem knight. As Ezreal lie on top of Taric, he couldn't help but sigh and ended up not sleeping to well that night. Taric was almost always a man of few words, but when he got going, he really knew how to get his point across.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Ch2 Things to Come

Chapter Two

Waking up to your favorite person in the whole world, there's nothing better than that Ezreal thought. He was always up before the gem knight. He shared a bed with him almost every night and every morning he loved to stare at the sleeping beauty that was Taric. This morning, however, he had another thought in his mind. He thought of last night when Lux came over. Lux was really cute too, he thought to himself.

WAIT WHAT?!

"What was that thought I just had?" Ezreal said aloud. Taric, sensitive to sounds, awoke at his voice, groggy, but slowly waking up. "Nhnmmmm… Ezreal…? Are you ok? It is not like you to wake me, but you seem distressed over something. My gems tell me so, emerald to be exact."

"Your gems can be wrong ya know." Ezreal said rather agitated. For what, he had no idea. There was a change going on in the Explorer that he couldn't quite understand and that made him more afraid of it.

"Gem magic is never wrong dear Ezreal," he said in his proper yet equally agitated tone, then added with a smirk. "You know that from studying them yourself."

"Whatever, Taric. I'm heading out and don't bother to ask me where because I'm not telling you!"

The Gem Knight, very dismayed by the Explorer's sudden change in personality, scrunches his face up as he left. Not a word from Taric was uttered before his lover left, and that left him to think a little as he always does.

Ezreal was on his way to the Institute of War to clear his mind of the events that had taken at his home with Taric. Little did he realize that the person he was stressing over was also on her way to the Institute.

* * *

Lux wandered through the halls of the Institute of war aimlessly. For once, she didn't seem as bright as usual. She was always a cheery girl regardless of the situations that happened around her. Something really bothered her, and she knew well what it was. It was Ezreal she thought quietly to herself. Mind you, she was never a jealous girl either since Ezreal had always been a bit more than a friend in her eyes. He had that beautiful blonde hair and those blue eyes that she would always get lost in if she wasn't careful.

Eventually, she found herself in the spectator's chamber. She sat at her usual spot nearest to Morgana's Café which had just opened up. Ezreal was on the screen she was watching, and she noticed that he was paired up with Sona. "Must be a problem in Ionia," she thought to herself. Almost instantly, as if on cue, Morgana, The Fallen Angel, appeared and asked her, "What bothers you, Lux? It isn't usual for you to not be as bubbly and lacking energy."

"Oh! Um… nothing really. I was just watching Ezreal" she said, turning back to the screen. Ezreal had just hit lv.6 when she noticed that the opposing bot lane was Draven and Taric. Now why would Taric be summoned to a Noxian team? Lux thought alarmed.

The Fallen Angel could read minds and was genuinely worried that the little blonde girl would lose her health over whatever she was dealing with, so she decided to take a peek into Lux's mind. "Taric must owe something to Noxus if he were helping them," Morgana answered her previous thought effortlessly without dropping any hints. "I'm sure that can't be good for their friendship to fight as savagely as they are now"

Lux only laughed at that statement, regaining some of her energy and happiness. "Those two? Fight? Hardly. Those two communicate too well for that." She said, but knew something was off about the way they were fighting. Ezreal had thoroughly destroyed the team of Noxians and Taric almost singlehandedly with the help of some early game Sona. The two almost worked as well as she and Ezreal had all those times before. Rummaging through her memories, Lux remembered all the times that she had saved him with a light shield or binded the enemy ADC while Ezreal punished them with all his abilities. Morgana sensing the sentiment decided she should take her leave, but after stating "Be careful Lux. Taric is not the man you think."

With that, the dark angel left and it was time for her match. Ezreal won his match and now had another before he left for the day with Taric. Again. He would probably forget that they were supposed to head to the library in the Institute to look for more information about his glove. She proceeded to think badly about Ezreal the entire way over to the Summoner's Chambers where Champions were to meet with the summoner that they would be working with for the match. It was another Demacia and Noxus problem and Garen had asked Lux to join this time. She couldn't quite remember specifics, but she did remember that a certain hooded Noxian assassin in purple took out a high official the previous night and Jarvan IV asked a chance to fight them for a large piece of land that would cripple Noxus for a while. Much to her surprise, she found Ezreal there also, talking to the summoner he had just been with and will be once again for the next match.

"E-Ezreal!" She called as she saw him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had another match."

"I do," Her blonde crush simply stated. "I actually will be working with you again! You will be my support while Jarvan takes his usual command of the jungle and your brother will be top lane. Mid will be none other than Sona. We thought it would be best to have Sona mid since your summoner is actually more skilled as support than as a mid laner."

"That's awesome! We still have never lost a lane together and I don't intend to lose today!" the blonde girl exclaimed pretty happily. Then the bell rings telling the champions to get on their summoning platforms.

"Well. See you on the Rift, light mage!" The Explorer said with a wink. "Did I just wink at her?" he thought to himself as he stood on the platform. "What am I thinking! I can't think that way of her when I have Taric. Whatever, I can deal with that later, for now I have to focus on winning this"


	3. Ch3 A Surprise on the Rift

Chapter 3

Ezreal and Lux separate and head onto the rift to see who they are up against today. Their team consisted of The Exemplar of Demacia, Jarvan IV, in the jungle, The Maven of the Strings, Sona, in the middle lane, and the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao, in the top lane, leaving The Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal, and The Lady of Luminosity, Lux, together in the bottom lane.

Noxus' army was also very formidable seeing as how they reacquired Riven, the Exile, for top lane, Commander Swain, The Master Tactician, in the middle lane, The Darkin Blade, Aatrox for jungle, and The Glorious Executioner, Draven.

Both blondes were beyond surprised when they saw that The Gem Knight Taric was once again the Noxian support. "Ezreal…," Lux simply says visibly worried about her lifelong crush.

"I know, Lux," Ezreal simply states. "This won't be easy, but it's nothing we can't handle!"

Ezreal evaded Lux's original worries even though he was terrified inside of why Taric was fighting for Noxians. As the Demacian team finally headed off after buying items towards their lanes, Ezreal couldn't shake his worries off about his future worry over his lover and greatest rival being on the same team for a second time.

Lux on the other hand was more than excited at the chance to prove that she could prove better than Taric. She was all smiles when they finally got to lane and the minions started spawning. Ezreal finally saw the Executioner with his boyfriend in tow. Taric looked very upset and his gems were red rather than their usual blue. As Ezreal safely killed minion after minion, he shot several energy bolts at Taric. He did this mostly to get his attention, but ended up getting no response from the Gem Knight. After a while of this passive fighting, Draven finally spoke up to get the Explorer's attention. "Hey pretty boy! How do you like that we have your little friend fighting for us?"

Taric finally looked a bit more lively after this as Ezreal said, "Thanks for the compliment, but I already have someone who loves me." Draven contorts his face to show his disgust at the Blonde boy's response and becomes visibly angered by his arrogance and whirls an axe that misses by a fairly good distance.

"Calm down Draven, getting angry at this point will not make this laning phase any easier" Taric finally stated. "If you want to defeat them, then follow my lead." Taric sprinted up in front of Draven and let out a dazzlingly bright light that blinded Lux, rendering her unable to move for a second. Draven quickly followed up and hurled a giant axe at the girl, only to find its destination in the arm of the Explorer.  
Ezreal cried out in pain as the axe hit him. Lux recovered from her blindness to imprison the Executioner in a prison of light which allowed Ezreal to shoot several bolts into him. Taric once again steps in afterwards and expertly connects his hammer to Ezreal's side, but not before Lux throws her wand out to shield him from taking any damage. Sensing that they were losing this fight, Taric grabs Draven and retreats back to the tower that kept them safe before. Draven was pumped full of Ezreal's magic bolts and could barely move at this point so he thought it safe to just have his summoner return him to the base so he could recover, but just then both blonde's let out a loud scream as two separate bolts of magic, one light, and the other magic missiles, toward the the two under tower and killing them both.

The announcer said "Blue team double kill," and Ezreal and Lux felt proud to outplay them, but were very worried about Taric. "An enemy has been slain," the announcer said shortly after their victorious skirmish. The game went on to go heavily in Demacia's favor as Ezreal and Lux killed Taric and Draven once more and the blonde duo went on to carry their team to victory.

After the game, Lux immediately went to go find Ezreal who had already left the summoner's chamber. She found the Explorer at the front door of the Institute looking rather stressed and upset. "Everything ok Ezreal?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that Taric avoided me after the game. I found him and he ignored me. Also those gems were red and not blue like always."

"Well he must have his reasons," she tried to reason. Maybe I should comfort him a bit more she thought. "Maybe you should go home and talk to him, but not right now. You should celebrate the victory with us at Morgana's Café"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Lux backs him against the wall and he is so distracted by Taric that he doesn't notice until he is actually against the wall. At that point, a million thoughts go through the Explorer's mind as he finally notices Lux. Her beautiful blonde hair that could match his own and cute, small frame is what reminds him of why he had questioned himself the day before. Suddenly, unable to control himself, Ezreal pulls her hips into his own and plants a soft, but long kiss on her lips. After what seemed like hours to Lux, Ezreal pulls away, finally stopping for air.

"Wow," Lux simply stated, suddenly turning red and melting into Ezreal's chest. There was a long pause until Lux finally stated, "What brought this on? I didn't realize you had feelings for me like that and what about Taric?"

"I've had feelings for you for a while now. What I want to know is why. Everyone knows Taric and I are together, but you are the only one that I feel like that for. I don't know I'm just really confused. More confused than you-" he tried to finish before Lux cut him off with another kiss. Ezreal reciprocated at first but suddenly had a change of heart.

This time Ezreal had control and pushed her away after, not roughly, but enough to put some distance in the nonexistent space between them. "No," he stated simply. "This isn't right. I shouldn't be cheating on Taric, I know that, but I want you here with me more than anything right now."

"I can tell you're confused, but I really want this too. For a long time I've liked you and wanted to tell you how much, but I knew you loved Taric and didn't think you would like me no matter how what I did."

"A few months ago that statement would be true, but not now. Something about you makes me feel the same way I do for Taric. No, not the same way, but I feel something and I don't know what it is."

Lux laughs and says, " Ezreal, I love you. Let's go to the victory party and celebrate. We can talk about this later. For now, after the party, go back to Taric and figure yourself out. I don't want to be the cause of your breakup if it comes to that. That would hurt me even more."

"Sounds good. I need some time to think, but I agree that we should head to the party! We earned that much after you set me up so well!" Ezreal said suddenly much more excited than he was a moment ago.

Lux laughs and runs out of the Institute towards Morgana's Sinful Succulence and says, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get to the party!"


End file.
